


When Christmas comes early

by asamandra



Series: The god with the shiny hair [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding, Thor has pretty hair, everyone loves Thor's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Thor came to visit his friends in Wakanda was the day Lila Barton and Cassie Lang decided that Christmas has come early this year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Christmas comes early

**Author's Note:**

> It's all your fault [@rennered4real](https://rennered4real.tumblr.com/)

The day Thor came to visit his friends in Wakanda was the day Lila Barton and Cassie Lang decided that Christmas has come early this year. Both girls were used to the fact that everyone aside from little Nate were taller than them but this man? He was like huge! Taller than everyone, even taller than Uncle Steve. 

Since King T’Challa invited Clint’s and Scott’s families to Wakanda, too, they lived there and since it was too dangerous to go to a regular school, they received home-schooling and so they never saw other children. They were used to see only grown-ups nowadays. But then they saw Thor. That really, really huge guy with his beautiful long, blond hair. Both girls stood there, gaped at him open-mouthed while the man smiled at them… and then they ran away.

Cooper laughed at them when he caught them staring at his hair. And Lila’s dad only cocked his head and they ran away. Cassie thought, the man was scary but Lila loved him so he couldn’t be that scary. 

Right now they lurked in the back of the shared living room - T’Challa had offered them a house where all of the Avengers and their families lived - and tried to figure out a way to actually touch Thor’s hair. He sat on an armchair and talked with them. He didn’t wear his armor and his cape anymore, he just wore a shirt and shorts and the blond hair lay loose on his shoulders. 

“You do it,” Cassie said to Lila and the other girl shook her head.

“No, you first,” Lila said. 

“It was your idea,” Cassie insisted. Lila folded her arms over her chest and pressed her lips together. It actually _was_ her idea and now she couldn’t chicken out. 

“Okay, fine,” she huffed finally and looked around. All the grown-ups were talking and no one looked in their direction, not even her dad who usually saw everything. As quiet as possible - and Aunt Nat had showed her how to be really quiet - she sneaked behind the couches and from there to the armchair where Thor just sat. He leaned back, one leg folded over the other and his hair lay on the backrest now. Should be a cakewalk. Sneak in, touch it to prove that it’s as soft as it looks and then sneak back. And Lila managed to get behind Thor’s armchair without anyone noticing her. But when she reached around to touch Thor’s hair a hand suddenly grabbed hers. 

“What are you doing here?” Her mom asked. 

“I… I… I just wanted…” she stammered but her mom hunkered down. 

“You know that this is rude, right?” She asked quietly. Lila nodded and when Thor turned around, too, she just turned tails and ran away, Cassie in tow. 

They both hid in Cassie’s room in her playhouse now when they heard a knock at the door. Lila frowned at the younger girl. Cooper wouldn’t knock, he would just come in. 

“Can you open the door?” Cassie asked and bit her lip. She was nervous. 

Lila swallowed but when the unknown someone knocked again she crawled out of the playhouse and went to the door to open it. And found herself staring at Thor’s thighs now. Her mouth formed a perfect “o” when she realized who was here. The man hunkered down to be at eye level and smiled. 

“Young ladies, may I enter your chamber?” He asked with one of that big, broad smiles of his. Lila looked over her shoulder at Cassie and when the other girl nodded, she nodded, too, and stepped aside. Thor rose and entered the room and went down again to be able to look at them. 

“Why did you run away? I do not bite,” he said with a smile. 

“We… we thought you would be angry,” Cassie mumbled. She had left the playhouse as well in the meantime and stood beside Lila. 

Thor cocked his head and looked at her now. “Why would I be angry?” He asked. 

“Because we touched you without asking,” Lila mumbled. 

“You tried to touch my hair?” Thor wanted to know and both girls blushed violently but nodded. 

“It looks so soft…” Cassie said.

“... and shiny,” Lila added. Thor seemed stunned for a moment but then his smile broadened and he moved his head so that his hair lay on his shoulder. The eyes of both girls were wide as saucers but when Thor nodded they reached out with their hands and touched his hair. 

“Oh my god!” Cassie squeaked. “It’s soft!” 

“And so… long! Why do you have long hair?” Lila asked. Thor furrowed his brows. 

“Why? I… I like it that way,” he said. 

“Cooper says only girls have long hair,” Lila stated. 

“Well, apparently your brother is wrong,” Thor said, a smirk on his lips. “Where I come from lots of men wear their hair in that style,” he added then. Both girls eyes went even wider. 

“Can we braid it?” Cassie burst out and slapped a hand over her mouth the next moment. Thor looked at her and then he moved to sit cross-legged, tailor-fashion, and gestured for them to get going. The girls squealed with pleasure and darted for it. Lila fetched a brush while Cassie searched for scrunchies and then they brushed and braided and rattled on about how pretty Thor’s hair is and how they love to braid it. Thor sat between them, a broad grin on his face and let them have their way with his hair. But when he felt a tiny finger on his hand he looked down to see Cassie biting her lip, deliberating with herself apparently. 

“What is it?” Thor asked and Cassie looked at him now. 

“Can I paint your nails?” She asked, barely audible. Thor looked at her for a moment and then he nodded with a smile.

“Go for it,” he said. Cassie jumped up and ran to her playhouse and came out only a few seconds later with a pink box in her hand. 

“Do you like pink or green?” She asked and rummaged through her box. “Or blue. I have blue, too,” she said. 

“Oh, I like all of them,” Thor said. “Can I have all of them?” 

Cassie’s eyes went wide but then she grinned and nodded. Thor held out his hands and while Cassie painted his nails Lila was still working on his hair. They both chattered all the time and half an hour later they stepped back to admire their work. Cassie giggled and Lila grinned like a Cheshire cat. And when Cassie handed Thor a mirror and he had seen himself, he beamed at the two of them. He had lots and lots of braids and ribbons on his head and rainbow colored nails. 

“Thank you, Milady Cassie and Milady Lila,” Thor said with an implied courtsy and the girls giggled again. He rose and held out both hands for the girls to take them. “And now, let us show your parents your work.” 

“Tomorrow you’ll get a French braid,” Cassie decided on their way back to the living room. Thor seemed to consider but then he nodded. 

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” 

When they arrived in the living room the grown-ups were still there and all of them smiled broadly at Thor, Lila’s mom giggled and her dad held a cushion in front of his face. Uncle Steve chuckled and Aunt Nat smiled. They all seemed happy about Thor’s new hairstyle, too. And tomorrow they would try out the French braid and Thor would look even prettier than today.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
